Exercise, or "step," boards of wood or plastic material used, for instance, for aerobic fitness, are well known. Such boards use gravity (i e., as the exerciser steps "up" onto it) in order to achieve such fitness. Single part or multiple base exercise boards, or steps, are available on the market. The single part apparatus typically comprises an elongated, box-shaped step-on board with oblique side walls and upper stepping area having a rubber covering. Such steps, or exercise boards, are not adjustable in height.
The multi-part apparatus uses small abutting parts which fit into each other below the exercise, or step, board in order to achieve the desired stepping heights. If the same number of abutting lower parts are arranged at both ends of the exercise, or step, board, the board is horizontal--i.e., parallel to the ground. If differing numbers of lower parts are arranged on each side of the footboard, the board is inclined with respect to the horizontal axis. These apparatuses have the advantage of being able to adjust the horizontal height, as well as to vary the angles of inclination to achieve the desired fitness or exercise program. When in the horizontal orientation, the apparatuses should not afford a tlt when one steps upon the edge area of the longitudinal or end faces. When the board is inclined however, there is a greater risk problem when stepping upon the edges of the apparatus. Indeed, the greater the incline, the greater is such risk, particularly when stepping upon the higher end faces which would create a considerable tilting moment with risk of accident because of the loss of centering between the footboard and the lower or bottom part, with increasing inclination or slope. The same applies when stepping upon the longitudinal edges. Furthermore, the footboards have a tendency to skid downwards when using the inclined arrangement.
These known fitness apparatuses embody only purely static construction units with variable height and inclination possibilities for relatively one sided or partial fitness exercises.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create a versatile floor-borne fitness apparatus which provides protection against tilting in any arrangement.
Another object of the invention is to provide a versatile floor-borne fitness apparatus which enables it to be used in a dynamic manner and is also suitable for arm-body-training.